Her Broken Heart
by ChanRou
Summary: She wrote him a letter of pain. It hit him like a boulder, and then he realized, I would die for you. WARNING!::::Very sad....


He will never love me. My heart is mine and will not mend. I have been in such pain for a while now. Everytime he goes, it's usually to see her. Compared to her, I'm just a stone on the side of the river, while they are two bluebirds, flying above the world. Oh the happiness to feel free and loved feels, if only I ever could. Just because he broke my heart, doesn't mean I shall not ever love again, but no one can compare to him.

I was at the edge of the world of him, every second of everyday. But still, he loves her, not me. How stupid can I be? To think he may just have a slight bit of feeling for me. My tears have no end, so they will cry forever. I can't stand the pain, it hurts more than ever now. Now, I find the truth. How I found this truth, I still can't understand. It was like going into the future, but it was a dream. No, it was too real to be a dream! Even if it was, I can never see him again.

_The dream:_

_**"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her companions Sango and Miroku.**_

_**"I don't know, why don't you go look for him?" Sango suggested.**_

_**"Good idea." And with that she was out into the woods searching. All of a sudden, she heard two voices.**_

_**'Inuyasha?Kikyo?'she thought.' I guess it won't hurt to see what they are talking about.'**_

_**"Kikyo I promise to protect you from Naraku. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."Inuyasha said sadly.**_

_**"Oh Inuyasha. You won't be able to do that." Kikyo replied.**_

_**"Why not? Of course I will!"**_

_**"No, you promised to protect Kagome. You could never protect both of us!"**_

_**"I know, your right. I'll just have to send her home for good. I don't want her to die or anything so, it's just best. Anyways, she can really be a burden when it comed to some stuff,"**_

_**Kikyo smiled knowing very well that Kagome was listening. Kagome gasped.' Did he just say that...' she sadly thought. She soon broke out in tears. Inuyasha heard this and turned around. **_

_**"Kikyo is that Ka..."**_

_**"No, it's nothing."**_

_**"Ok."**_

_**"But Inuyasha, I thought you loved Kagome."**_

_**"I could never love anyone other than you." Kikyo started chuckling.**_

_**"Kikyo, what's so funny?"**_

_**"If you don't love Kagome, then kill her if you really love me."**_

_**"I...I..."**_

_**"You do love me don't you?"**_

_**"Of course, and I will."**_

_**"Good. **_

_End of dream_

He would kill me, just for her. He would die, just for her. I guess that's what true love does to you. It hurts, but it's worth the pain. I couldn't bear to be killed by the one I love. So I have made my decision. I shall write a letter, and then I shall go away with time, forever.

_**Dear Inuyasha,**_

_**I'm sorry for all the things I've done that has been a burden to you. The truth is, over time, I had fallen deeply in love with you. But, I knew you would never love me back. So here is the last time you will ever hear from me. The pain was too but for me to hold. Please forgive me, but I couldn't take it. Just knowing that your heartw ill always belong to her makes me cry. I understand, you could never let her go, even if you tried. Much less, for me. I also knwo that you would do anything for her. You would take anyone's life, even mine. But, before you go off with her, I didn't want to see you two together again. It's painful, it's heartbreaking. Please tell everyone goodbye for me. Keep in mind that you will do anything for the person you love, even what I've done for you tonight. Goodbye Inuyasha and goodnight, forever. **_

_**I love you deeply,**_

_**Kagome**_

And on the bottom of the letter written in tiny words read: _**I'll always be watching over you.**_

That night Inuyasha went out looking for Kagome, only to find her drenched in her own blood. That same night he also wrote a letter.

_**My Dear Beloved Kagome,**_

_**Please believe that you were the only person who I could ever love. As I write this letter with tears in my eyes, please know, I've always loved you. So, if you go, I'll be right behind you. I love you Kagome. It's also just as painful for me.**_

_**I love you, forever,**_

_**Inuyasha**_

And on the bottom of the letter written in tiny words read: _**Together again, and forever.**_

_**(A/N) I know, very sad. It was just an idea so if you don't like it, it's fine. Well seeya. P.S.::::: I almost started crying because I could't imagine what that would have been like to go through..:::**_


End file.
